


My heart is buried in venice

by YourLastSuprise



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oops, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLastSuprise/pseuds/YourLastSuprise
Summary: my heart is buried in venice - ricky montgomreymoments throughout slyvain and felix's lives, with a sad ending. (sorry)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My heart is buried in venice

_Come rest your bones next to me_

_And toss all your thoughts to the sea_

Sylvain heard the sound of approaching footsteps and he held his breath, peeking out through the green leaves of a bush at the forest in front of him. He made sure to not make a noise as the younger boy approached, breathing heavy as he finally slowed down and looked around. 

“Sylvain, you idiot! Everyone’s been found already, you won, so stop hiding!” Felix shouted, looking around at the trees surrounding him. 

The red-head stifled a giggle, still staring at his best friend from the bushes. It was true, everyone had already been spotted. Felix had a good eye when it came to hide and seek, being able to spot everyone, even Ingrid who would often find herself up in a tree she couldn’t climb down from. Even Glenn wasn’t safe from Felix, the only one who could outsmart the other seemed to be Sylvain. 

Unfortunately, Sylvain’s attempts at keeping quiet failed as his hand slipped causing him to hit a branch of the bush. The leaves shook loudly and Felix’s eyes immediately met Sylvains and he grinned.

“I found you, moron.” 

_I'll pull up each of our anchors_

_So we can get lost, you and me_

“Felix.” Sylvain felt like he was talking to a brick wall, his hand rested on the locked wooden door to Felix’s door. He’d been trying to get in for weeks now, it’s been almost a month since Glenn died. Ever since the Tragedy of Duscur Felix had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out and see anyone, only opening his door at the late hours of the night to train. “Everyone is worried about you, have you even eaten today?” Sylvain asked, knocking on the door once more. 

There was no response, but Sylvain didn’t expect one. He has only ever received silence back, even after visiting every day.

“Ingrid is upset too, you should talk to her when you decide to come out. Maybe it would help you. You can’t keep locking yourself in like this, it’s not what he would have wanted.” Sylvain said, lowering his voice. Glenn had been a brother to him too, of course he couldn’t possibly know how Felix was feeling, but he had lost him too. Everyone had.

“Felix, he was a hero-”

The door opened abruptly, Sylvain slips a bit but quickly regains his balance as he locks eyes with his best friend. He looked like shit. 

“He wasted his life. He isn’t a hero.” the shorter boy hissed.

_My heart is buried in Venice_

_Hidden beneath all my worries and doubts_

_My heart is buried in Venice_

_Waiting for someone to take it home_

Felix felt like he was being watched.

He had been training, his hands blistered and the sun beaming down on him as his sword danced in his hands. He would usually train for hours, unbothered by the problems going on around him and the ones involving him. There's no time to think about things like that when you’re on the battlefield, facing your opponent in a life or death situation. 

It's only when he hears clapping coming from the wall next to him does he care to look over at the person who had been observing him this whole time. He scowls.

“Shouldn’t you be out talking with girls?” He snaps. “Or have you finally decided to take your training seriously?” 

“Woah there, calm down.” Sylvain jokes, putting his arms up as if Felix is pointing a sword to his face. “Can’t a man watch his friend train?” 

“No. It's weird.” Felix frowns, looking away from the other and back at his sword. 

“It’s not weird, you’re just mean.” 

“I know you aren’t actually here to watch me train, so spit it out. What do you want?” He looks back at Sylvain, who is now awkwardly chuckling.

“You caught me. I just thought you could use a break, and we haven’t hung out in a while. Come eat with me, I’ll pay.” 

With a sigh, Felix walks over, putting the sword back to its place on the wall. “I guess.”

Sylvain grins at him, and Felix looks at the ground. 

_Even when you try to hide it_

_A smile creeps out from your teeth_

Felix is fighting one of the bandits, he’s further out than the rest of his class and his iron sword seems to be breaking more with every swing. He has a few cuts, definitely not enough to seriously injure him but enough to hurt. He grits his teeth as he finally gets the upper hand, knocking the other to the ground and finishing him. Half of him wishes they would fight real battles instead of doing clean up work around Garreg Mach, but the other half knows what a “real” battle would be like. ‘This is still real’ his teachers would say, ‘people could die’. He knows thats not true. No one would die fighting some stupid thieves right outside their school. He wants a real challenge, something different, exciting. Maybe it was for the best though, it’s not like he wants people to die. 

While thinking all this, he makes the mistake of just standing out in the open. He didn’t expect anyone else to be out here, but apparently there's always someone who's going to be a thorn in his side. Before he can react, he’s on the ground, his sword cast out beside him and the thief on top of him. 

Thats pretty ironic. He was just thinking about how no one dies to stupid fights like these, and now hes loosing a fight, his weapon just out of reach. 

“Felix!” A voice shouts, and the man on top of him falls to the floor. Felix quickly lunges for his sword, seeing a flash of red hair from the corner of his eye. Sylvain is already fighting the thief, his sword against his lance. 

Felix doesn’t just stand there, that would be stupid. He launches to help Sylvain, his sword hitting flesh. 

Obviously they won. It was two against one. Felix stares down at the body and then looks up at Sylvain.

“Thanks.” He mutters, before starting to walk away.

“Hey-! Felix! Jeez, why do you walk so fast?!” Sylvain calls out to him, quickly catching up. “C’mon, don’t go out by yourself again. Let’s group back up with the rest.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Don’t you remember our promise? If I didn’t come help you just now, you might have broken it.” Sylvain frowns, reaching out to grab Felix’s wrist.

“I wasn’t going to die, Sylvain.” 

“I know Fe. Come on though, It’s better if we go help out everyone else.” 

Felix murmurs something under his breath, looking away from the redhead to hide the pink that had formed on his cheeks. That happened almost every time Sylvain used that nickname, and it didn’t help that Felix was pale, making the color pop out even more. 

_I never thought that I would have to say I'm sorry_

_For anyone but me_

When Sylvain brought the seventh girl back with him from town, it started to get on Felix’s nerves. He knew Sylvain was the flirty type, but at this point it was just annoying to see all the different girls on his friend’s arm. It was a new girl every day, and he was starting to pity them. They were all awfully stupid if they thought he was truly into them, and Sylvain was dumber than all of them for thinking that using girls would fix his problems. 

The eighth girl was his breaking point, and he barked out Sylvains name the next time he saw the redhead and his stupid visitor. 

“Shouldn’t you be training? Or are you just going to keep bringing girls to your dorm all month.” he snaps, looking over at the stranger. 

  
She seems shocked, maybe she was dumb enough to believe Sylvain when he said she was the only one for him. “What does he mean all month?” 

He looks at her and then back at Felix and puts a hand on the back of his head. “I train, you just don’t see me.”

“Don’t lie to me, I’m here all the time. I’ve never even seen you pick up your lance in weeks.” He replies, his eyebrows furrowing. He ignores the girl, even though she’s staring at him like he’s some sort of evil entity. 

“Fe, I promise, I do my schoolwork. Why are you so concerned? It's not like I affect your training.” Sylvain shrugs.

“You’re a moron.” Felix barks back, the grip on his sword tightening. 

“Calm down.”

“Take your training seriously. Don’t go and die and make me waste my life too.” 

“Are you seeing other girls?!” Oh yeah. Felix almost forgot she was there. 

_Now my heart is buried in Venice_

_Waiting for someone to take it home_

Sylvain stares down at the body at his feet. His brother. His brother was dead, and he had delivered the final blow. 

He killed his brother.

Miklan was far from a good person, but seeing him dead, curled up and vulnerable, it was world shattering. The boy Sylvain had always hated was gone forever, yet somehow he still missed him. The boy who did nothing but harm Sylvain, who had tried to break him and kill him. 

He’s almost frozen in place, the room is silent and he knows everyone is staring at him. Everything is still. Everyone is still. 

Until there's a hand on his shoulder. Felix’s hand. Although their situations are different, it feels like he understands. With one touch, Felix comforted Sylvain more than anyone else could've. In a heartbeat, he turns and walks away, leaving the pitiful body on the ground. 

_Say, say what you mean_

_Tell me the truth or tell me you're through_

“The black eagles, seriously?” Felix shakes his head, avoiding looking at the other.

“Look, it's not like I’m leaving you forever. Is it really that big of a deal if I switch classes? We’ll still see each other.” Sylvain tries to reassure the other, but it only seems to make him more upset. 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me with the Boar and his stupid fucking parade of supporters” He exclaims, kicking one of his feet down. 

“You can always just join me!”

Felix scowls. 

“Whatever. I don’t care.” 

_Don't leave me to breathe_

_Don't leave me to bleed_

_For someone who chose to leave me be_

Five years later, they face each other. 

"Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?"

“I remember."

"Well, seems we're about to kill each other."

"Sorry, Sylvain. You'll die first."

_My heart is buried in Venice_

_Waiting for someone to take it home_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading now go listen to ricky montgomrey some more


End file.
